


foamy

by tototooru



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Begging, Daddy Kink, Hints of praise kink, Kinks, M/M, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, excuse my sin, i was never supposed to upload this, idk what im doing, implied humiliation kink, like a lot of begging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tototooru/pseuds/tototooru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>It started off so innocently. Jooheon wanted to join Changkyun in the shower to "save water". From all the times they actually showered together to save water, Changkyun realized it wasn't one of them...</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	foamy

**Author's Note:**

> sooo bug and i were talking about kinks  
> but then we were talking about jookyun  
> and we finally kinda connected them
> 
> this is my first finished smut dont judge my poor soul

It started off so innocently. Jooheon wanted to join Changkyun in the shower to "save water". From all the times they actually showered together to save water, Changkyun realized it wasn't one of them as soon as Jooheon started running his hands down the other's bare hips, then his thighs and finally his ass, grabbing it firmly and frotting against him.

He was caught in a uncomfortable position, but soon adjusted to the tension oppressed to his body. Jooheon had his back pressed flat against the cold tiles. "J-Jooheon..." Changkyun breathed against Jooheon's skin, burying his face in the crook of the taller's neck.

"What is it? Anything bothering you?" Jooheon grinned, moving his hands in circular motions. Changkyun was lightly digging his nails into Jooheon's shoulders. He could already feel Jooheon's erection, throbbing against his own. The warm water pouring over their naked bodies made it even more exciting. Jooheon had always liked it a little more wet. And in that case - foamy.

Jooheon spread Changkyun's cheeks, teasing his entrance slowly and almost agonizingly. Changkyun was growing desperate. He wanted Jooheon's fingers inside him so much. He had no intention to wait.

"Get to it already," Changkyun quietly hissed under his breath, biting on his lower lip. Jooheon decided that he was going to tease him more. Just because. It was more fun like that. "Jooheon, _please_! Just put your fingers inside me!"

"You actually started begging for it?" Jooheon looked at Changkyun, his grin growing wider. "What if I don't do it?"

Changkyun couldn't be more desperate. " _P-please..._ " His eyes were hooded and filled with so much lust. Jooheon found it really sexy the way the shorter was biting on his lower lip. He pulled him into a kiss while Changkyun made his way to the other's hand and guided him. Jooheon was most likely forced to insert a finger inside the other.

Changkyun let out a muffled mewl into Jooheon's mouth. He wrapped his arms around the other's neck, lightly rocking his hips against Jooheon. One finger was too boring already. It didn't bring Changkyun the satisfaction he needed at the moment. He needed so much more.

Jooheon finally inserted a second finger. Changkyun was kind of relieved. The taller was fingering him slowly, scissoring his entrance from time to time. His pace gradually turned fast at some point, but then he went back to teasing Changkyun. "Why are you... _ah_... doing this?!" Changkyun moaned loudly.

"I like your expression," Jooheon smirked, slowly adding a third finger. "The lust in your eyes growing... I love it. You're my bitch and I can do whatever I want to."

"I-It's... f-- _ah, Jooheon_!" Changkyun bit on his own arm to suppress the load moans, escaping his mouth.

"You're really easy to get worked up, too." With his free hand Jooheon ran his finger against Changkyun's whole length, making the boy twitch. "Fuck... You're so hard." His hand wrapped perfectly around Changkyun's dick and his own and started moving. Changkyun was sure that if he bit any harder he was going to make his own arm bleed. It was painful enough to leave a bruise afterwards, so he let go. He gave up on holding it, he was moaning so loudly, he was almost screaming.

Jooheon decided to switch and pinned him against the wall roughly. Changkyun mewled as his back hit the tiles. His legs were shaking. He already felt like he was close to cumming. His hand trailed down to Jooheon's, helping him out with the sticky mess of precum while Jooheon was working his mouth on Changkyun's neck, passionately sucking and biting on it. He didn't even think about it when inserting a fourth finger. Changkyun let out a screech and wrapped his leg around Jooheon. He was starting to feel stinging pain. But he still wanted more.

" _F-fuck_... Jooheon... _ah_... I w-want it inside me," Changkyun couldn't control his voice nor his breathing. He was panting heavily, his hand still moving with Jooheon's.

"You want what inside you?" Jooheon purred against Changkyun's wet skin, licking his neck up to his jaw.

"I want your dick inside me, Jooheon. J-just fuck me senseless. Fuck me so hard I'm not able to walk afterwards. _P-please, daddy, FUCK ME!_ "

The grin on Jooheon's face was back. And it was a bit devilish even. "As you wish." Jooheon pulled his fingers out of Changkyun, positioning the boy with his back against himself, making him bend down. Changkyun quickly obeyed, leaning himself on the wall, breathing heavily. Jooheon placed his tip at Changkyun's already throbbing entrance. The next moment his whole dick was inside the other, not even giving him time to adjust before he started moving.

" _Fuc..ck..._ " Tears were falling down from Changkyun's eyes because of the pain. He wasn't sure if his walls were getting tighter or if Jooheon's erection was getting even bigger than it already was. Probably both. He was addicted to the feeling of being full of Jooheon. He loved the stinging feeling. He loved it so much. It was never enough. " _Fuck me harder_."

"I didn't hear you."

" _Please, daddy..._ " Changkyun was interrupted by a really hard thrust. " _P-please. Fuck m-me harder. Punish me._ "

"You're such a needy _whore_ , aren't you?... _mhnn_... You're so tight," Jooheon groaned, digging his nails in Changkyun's hips, thrusting harder and faster. He spanked the other's ass a few times, leaving red marks from his palm. Every time he had spanked Changkyun, the boy was in bruises afterwards. He found it so sexy. The clapping of his pelvis hitting in Changkyun's ass was resonating in the whole bathroom. He always managed to hit Changkyun's prostate hard. And make him scream as loud as possible.

"More, daddy," Changkyun moaned only to get spanked again.

Surprisingly the water was still warm. It was running down Changkyun's back and his curves so beautifully. Jooheon leaned closer to the other to feel his wet body under himself. His hand found its way to Changkyun's both hands and held them behind the boy's back. With his free hand he groped Changkyun's dick, working on it again. Changkyun breathed in sharply, almost choking. He couldn't take all of this at once.

"D-da...ddy... I'm... _ah_... _AH!_... I'm close..."

"Just wait a while longer."

"I-I can't hold it in a-anymore... Please l-let me cum..." Jooheon didn't respond to Changkyun's request and kept on thrusting. But Changkyun really couldn't hold it. He was trying his best.

"I'm close, too." A grunt escaped Jooheon's throat. His thrusts got slower and harder. The final one was a sign for Changkyun that he could finally cum. He was synced with Jooheon as always.

After Jooheon pulled out of Changkyun, the shorter turned to Jooheon, getting on his knees. His legs were too weak to keep him standing anyways. He put a tongue on the head of Jooheon's dick, licking off the cum. He started sucking on him with no restraint soon after, his warm tongue skillfully roaming over Jooheon. Muffled moans were coming out from Jooheon's mouth. He was breathing heavily while he was pushing Changkyun's head more and more. He would even pull on the boy's hair, saying " _good boy_ " from time to time, making Changkyun turned on all over again. At last, Jooheon pushed his cock deep into Changkyun's throat and released himself. Changkyun choked on Jooheon's dick, but swallowed all of the cum anyways. Only one trail of cum was dripping from his lips.

Changkyun looked up at Jooheon, eyes filled with thirst. "Did I do a good job, daddy?"

Jooheon bent down, licking Changkyun's lips then kissing him. "You did."

**Author's Note:**

> im deleting this shit asap i promise


End file.
